Ward Abbott
Ward Abbott is a major antagonist in the Jason Bourne franchise; appearing as the secondary antagonist and Bigger Bad in The Bourne Identity and the main antagonist in The Bourne Supremacy. He is a corrupt CIA operative and the de-facto of Operation: Treadstone. He is portrayed by Brian Cox, who also portrayed the original Hannibal Lecter in Manhunter, William Stryker in X2: X-Men United, Agamemnon in Troy, and Pariah Dark in Danny Phantom: Reign Storm. Biography ''The Bourne Identity'' Following the news of a failed assassination attempt on the African dictator Nykwana Wombosi, Abbott confronts Alexander Conklin about Treadstone and his involvement for the first time. In order to maintain plausible deniability, Abbot had refrained from speaking on the subject since there had never been any mistakes. Conklin assures his superior that it will be taken care of and any evidence connecting them to the assassination attempt will be eliminated, along with its operative Jason Bourne. As Conklin fails again and again to apprehend Bourne, Abbott loses faith in his abilities and acts on his own. He has Treadstone operative Manheim kill Conklin, and shuts down the operation. Meeting before the Oversight Committee, he tells them them that Operation Treadstone was an advanced game program, a theoretical-exercise that had been terminated due to its high cost. He proceeds to introduce Operation Blackbriar, led by Noah Vosen which plays a significant part in The Bourne Ultimatum. ''The Bourne Supremacy'' In The Bourne Supremacy, Abbott is forced to help fellow CIA Deputy Director Pamela Landy track down Bourne once again, this time to learn of the CIA operative who stole $20 million. The name of the operative was in the Neski Files, which Landy and her team were attempting to buy off of a source before they were assassinated by Kirill, who would plant evidence to incriminate Bourne. Landy suspects Conklin and Bourne had something to do with the stolen money. Unbeknownst to Landy and everyone else, Abbott is actually responsible and in league with Kirill and Yuri Gretkov, a Russian businessman and Kirill's employer. Abbott later accompanies Landy to Berlin, after retrieving former Treadstone handler Nicky Parsons in Amsterdam. He is adamant about killing Bourne on sight, where Landy hopes to bring him in. Because of Parsons, Bourne learns that Abbott was the head of Treadstone rather than Conklin. Meanwhile, Danny Zorn shows Abbott evidence that Bourne was framed and as result is murdered by Abbott. After visiting the hotel room where he assassinated the Neskis, Bourne recalls the details of the mission. He tracks down Abbott and records an incriminating conversation between the director and Gretkov before revealing himself. Caught, Abbott admits to issuing the assassination attempt in Goa that resulted in the death of Marie Kreutz (Bourne's girlfriend) as well as the plan to frame Bourne. Bourne spares his life and leaves Abbott with his gun, later mailing the confession and Neski files to Landy. Not long after his departure Landy arrives, having learned of Zorn's mysterious death, Abbott takes Bourne's handgun and pulls the trigger to himself, committing suicide in front of a horrified Landy. ''The Bourne Ultimatum'' Abbott is mentioned by the new CIA Director, Ezra Kramer, of the last few events leading to his unexpected death. Gallery 08_zorn_and_abbott.jpg|Abbott in The Bourne Identity 217144.1.jpg 12_abbott_and_zorn_in_berlin.jpg|Abbott moments before killing Danny Zorn imaged.jpg|Abbott before being encountered by Bourne, following his suicide Trivia *William Stryker in X2, who was also portrayed by Brian Cox both proclaim themselves as patriots. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Suicidal Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Elderly Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Pawns Category:Jingoists Category:Non-Action Category:Bigger Bads